deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Mac vs Yang Xiao Long
Decription Battle of the Punchers?! Which Fighter will go Lights out for Good? (This is Episode 1 of My 2nd Season:So New Researchers!: Matpat and Markiplier!) ((Wiz and Boomstick are Staying however.)) ''Interlude'' Wiz:Ah..When it Comes to Physical Moves you can't Get More Physical Than Fists. Markiplier:Yeah, I Should Know that. Matpat:Especially when it Comes to Our 2 Combatants. Boomstick:Little Mac, Bruiser of the Bronx. Markiplier:And Yang...Uh Xiao? Long. The Hair-Raging Super-Saiyan From RWBY! ...man i should watch that..Anyways...Hello My Name is Markiplier Accompanied By Matpat from Game Theory and Death Battle's Original Researchers Wiz and Boomstick Here. Matpat & Wiz:And its Our Jobs to Analyze Their Weapons armor and Skill to Find out Who Will Win a DEATH BATTLE! ''Little Mac'' Markiplier:Coming in at 5.7Ft And weighing JUST above 100lbs..Little Mac is a Boxer that Just got Out of High School..Whose Dream was to Become the Champion of the WVBA. Matpat:Although He Might be Dreaming it...But thats JUST a The-'' '''Boomstick:No Advertising your own Show, WE have a Show to do! Anyway...Little Mac was then Trained by Doc Louis after 100s of Coaches Turned down Macs Offer of Being his Coach, Stating he was Too Weak..All but The Ol Doc Louis, Inventor of the Star Punch and Lover of Chocolate...ah Chocolate..' Wiz:Little Mac began His Quest to Become the WVBA Champion...but You might be Wondering what Little Mac We are using..Well The Answer is the Composite Mac, A Combo of all the Macs. Mark:His Normal Attacks are Just normal Punches, But they Pack a Powerful Punch. Matpat:But that is...until we Get to his Special Moves..Jolt Haymaker is a Powerful attack that can also be Used as Recovery in Sm4sh, but He also has Slip Counter, a Counter move that is Insanely Powerful. Boomstick:His Next Move is his Rising Uppercut, Which is Insanely Powerful on the ground, but insanely weaker in the air..BUT Then he has his Lunge Punch..Which he Can Charge...But then Are his 3 Trump Cards. Markiplier:Ol Doc Taught Mac his Signature Move:The Star Punch. *Doc Uses the Star Punch, Insta Beating Mac.* Matpat:Mac, While Not perfecting it as Well as Louis, can Usethe star Punch to upo to 3 Magnatudes, 1 Is Decently Strong, Capable of One shotting Some foes. A 2-Star Punch can Send a Bull Flying...But his 3-Star Punch has enough force To Dominate Foes. Wiz:Thats Not All Mat! He has the Super Punch Smash Bros K.O. Punch! a Wickedly Powerful Move capable of Launching insanely Heavy Foes into the STRATOSPHERE! Boomstick:But thats Not even his Final Form! he can also Hulk out in the Insanely Powerful Giga Mac, Who Can Replenish His Time on the field by Taunting, can also get Star Punches by Taunting, and can pretty Much Rekt any Boxer Ever. Wiz:And those Star Punches are now so strong, They They Can probably smash through Trains! Markiplier:Lastly he has his Own Chocolate Bar, which he can use to Fully heal himself, along side his 2 Headgear. The Red One Protects him from any bloody hits and lowers them, and The Green One makes him take Very Little damage to the Face. Boomstick:But he's no air fighter, Hes Weaker than a Rattata up there, but when on Land WATCH OUT! "Little Mac is Shown Uppercutting DK, KOing The Big Ape." ''Yang Xiao Long'' (*Cues: RWBY Volume 3 - Episode 1 Score*) Boomstick:Now for my Daughter! Wiz:Shes Not your Daughter! Matpat:Maybe He is... Markiplier:Uhhhh...Anyway Yang is the Older and More Badass Sister to Ruby Rose..Wait, why Are their Last Names Different? Wiz:Dont ask me, Anyway, Yang has been talked about before so We will Briefly Talk about her Powers. Boomstick:Hell Yeah! I Remember her Shotgun Gauntlets! those things are So Friggin BADASS! She can Punch Down BIRDS With Those Things! Markiplier:Not just any Bird...a GIANT Bird! Boomstick:How i Love my Daughter... *Mechanical Slap..Backfire.* Wiz:Ow! Boomstick:HAH! SUCK IT! Matpat:umm...She Also Has Her Regeneration with Her Aura...which also Allows her to...Go Super Saiyan. Markiplier:Also the More she is Hurt the More Damage she Does, and she can Take A LOT of Punishment, and for a Human, her endurance is INSANE, She can Fight monsters without end WITHOUT ANY SLEEP. Matpat:AND she Can Survive Break Through a HUGE Granite Pillar and Falling from 100- more Feet. Boomstick:But Sadly...She has her Limits...Her Power upgrade doesn't Continue when shes unconsious, But that wont Happen she Will Punch ANYONE who looks at her Funny! Yang:I Like to Kick MY Semesters off with a YANG! ''DEATH BATTLE! It was a Legendary Day For Mac, He was Finally world Champion of the World of Boxing, Mac Fist Pumped and Hugs Doc, Who Brings Mac For Dinner, How ever....Little did the 2 Know was that they were Being Watched.by 4 Young Girls, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Finally, Yang, Who Got insanely Angered That she Wasn't Declared Stronger and She Stormed Off. Ruby:Yang?! Yang:I'll Be Back! Ruby:Is she Okay..? Weiss:Maybe its a Feeling Only She Can Feel.. Blake:Yeah, Her Yang Sense. Yang Then Slapped Blake, Glaring at them. Yang:No..Shut up Blake!! Yang then Ran Towards their Direction, Deciding to Take Matters into her Own Hands. That Night, Doc was Punching a Punching Bag when He Heard a Loud Crash, He Peeked outside and Saw Yang storming towards Her Destination, Doc Rushed towards her and Punches her surprising her, gaining a Star Punch, He Launched Yang into the Wall As Yang glared at Doc and Went for a Painful Punch, which Knocked him down, But Doc Got Back up. Doc:What...are you!? Yang:I'm Yang, Yang Cracked Her Knuckles as She Got Punched By Doc Again, He Then Charged a Star Punch And Went for it. Doc:I Invented this... Doc Landed The Punch, Into Yangs Hand. Doc:?! Yang Then Snapped Docs Neck, Same way She Did to Tifa. Yang:Nailed It. Yang then Walked towards Macs Home and Kicked the Door Down. Mac wasn't Home, He went Straight to the Gym, Yang Heard the Sounds of Punching downstairs And Kicked that Door Down, Causing Mac To Look up, And See Yang Walk down Stairs and Walk to the Ring. Yang:I Challenge you! (*Cues: RWBY Volume 2 - Caffeine*) Mac Saw Her Glaring and Nodded as He Looked at his Head Gears in his Corner and Nodded as A Hologram of a Referee appears. Referee:FIGHT! '''FIGHT!!' Little Mac went for the First Move, and Rushed towards Yang, and Punched her Belly 3 Times before Knocking her into the Ropes, Yang bounced Back and Punched Macs Face and And Equiped her Shotgun Gauntlets, Wanting to end this Quickly, and Shoots Mac at Close range.. But Suddenly he Dodges at the Last Second and Punches her into the Ropes once more and Uppercuts her Sky High, and Looked at his KO Meter. KO Meter: HALFWAY Yang Then Punched Mac on the Way Down and Tries to shoot him, But he Keeps dodging the Attacks and Then They Collide Punches. Yang:Lets See how Fast you Are! Yang then Began To Punch at Mac Very Fast, And Mac did the Same, and then Suddenly Slipped a Fast Uppercut to the Jaw, sending her to the Floor. Yang got up and Launched herself into Mac...but BAM!!! Yang Gets Hit PAINFULLY By Macs KO Punch, Sending her Through The Ceiling, Yang looked around, Nod even Worried. Yang:He's Strong...But i Wonder if he Can Take Anymore. Yang Punches the Ground as Soon as She Lands, destroying the Boxing Ring but Mac jumped off it, and Then Goes for a Jolt Haymaker, But Yang Punches Mac in the Face and Throws him into the Ceiling, causing him to get a Black Eye, While Yang had Blood on her Arms. Little Mac got up and Spat a tooth out of his Mouth and Rushed at Yang, Punching back her Gunshots, Yang dodged all her Redirected attacks and Sees Mac Charging a Powerful Punch and Prepares to take it. and Gets hit in the Chest, but she holds onto Macs Fist and Just glares at him, And Punches him In the Face. wounding him...but he gets up and Munches on a Bar of Chocolate, and his Wounds Fade Lightly. Yang:How is THAT Fair?! Little Macs KO Meter was Back at Max and He Let it Loose right In Front of Yang, who took the Blow...but doesn't Look Hurt, and Lets it ALL Back into Mac, Wounding him Tremendously, But he Didnt seem to want to Quit and Punches Yang three times in a Row Without letting her Move, a star appearing over her Head each Time. Yang:Im...Seeing Stars? Mac Then Grabbed her Shirt and Lets loose the INSANE 3-Star Punch, Sending her into the Debris...Mac Cheered in Victory...and Looked down to 6 Strands of Yellow Hair As the Debris is Destroyed and A Red-Eyed Yang Emerges and Punches Mac into the Wall...but He Begins Glowing. Giga Mac Roared at Yang And Punched Yang, But gets Thrown into the Wall but he Jumps and Slams into Yang and Taunts. BING! Giga Mac begins to Keep His Distance and Dodged Yangs Shotgun Blasts, punching Them Away From him, And Punches Yang into a Dizzy Spree and Taunts 3 Times However the third time he Became Blue. G.Mac then Let Loose the 3-Star Punch, But it Stopped at Yangs Fist as the Two Glared at each Other, Giga Mac and Yang Were Stuck, As Yang Reloaded her Left Fist and Launches it, Causing a HUGE Explosion as the Punch Hits Yang. Ruby:WHAT THE!? Weiss:Oh Crap, What Trouble did Yang Cause Now? The 3 Ran towards the Explosion as They Saw Yang and Mac on the Ground, Bleeding Heavily... DOUBLE-''' A Groan was Heard, both Struggle to Get up suddenly...But One does..Yang, as Little Mac tries to She Let Loose her Final Punch into his Chest, Splattering Blood Everywhere. '''KO!!! Yang and Ruby Hug each Other, Glad the Others Safe. Little Mac and Doc Meet up in Heaven and Train up for the Heaven WVBA. Conclusion (*Cues: RWBY Volume 3 - Episode 2 Score*) Mat:Well Shit. Boomstick:HAH! SUCK IT! Markiplier:While Mac had the Advantage of Speed, That Soon didnt Matter once Yang had The Power of Now Only all of Macs Star Punches, But Giga Mac as Well. Wiz:Even His Headgear would Be Useless. Boomstick:Looks Like Yang Kicked this Season of with a YANG. Wiz:The Winner is Yang Xiao Long. NEXT TIME! *Season 1 Flashback* The Winner is Flandre The Winner is Flandre The Winner is Flandre Flandre looked at her Next Foe...As a Laugh is Heard. KEFKA VS FLANDRE Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Nintendo vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles